Cherry Blossom of Team Hebi
by SaSuSaKu333
Summary: This is my chance. I can finally bring HIM back. I just have to avoid the akatsuki. And ignore my heart. This is going to be one mission I will never forget. Rated T. Firtst fanfic. I promise story is better than summary. R&R PLEASE!  ON HIATUS!
1. The mission

This is my very first story so please no harsh reviews though I do want to know what you guys think.

"_Bleh"- _Sakura's thoughts

"_**Bleh"- **_Inner sakura

"Bleh"- normal talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (although I wish I didJ)

Enjoy!

**Missions**

It was a peaceful morning in Konoha. Well, for everyone but one 21 year old, pink-haired kunoichi. Yep, you guessed right. Haruno sakura. She has gotten a lot stronger since Sasuke left the village. She was now a respectable jonin. Ever since her sensei, Kakashi, died last year in a mission regarding the Akatsuki she has been training hard to revenge his death by killing the member who killed him, Kisame.

"Come on Sakura-chan. Please go get some ramen with me!"

Sakura sighed at her best friend Naruto for the hundredth time that day.

"No Naruto I have to go to the hospital to check on my patients. You know that."

"I was hoping maybe you would forget" Naruto said sheepishly.

Suddenly Naruto remembered he had a date with Hinata soon.

"IM GUNNA BE LATE!"

Sakura laughed at her friend as he ran away, accidentally knocking down a fruit stand on his way. _I guess I will have to pay for that. __**Haven't you ever wondered why we are friends with him? **_Inner Sakura commented. _Sometimes I have but he is always there for us when we need him. __**Yea I guess. He is way better than the Uchiha at least. **_

That struck a nerve. Sakura couldn't help but think of Sasuke on her way to the hospital.

Sasuke left 8 years ago in search of power to kill his brother, Itachi. The night he left, Sakura poured all her love out to him but he rejected her saying she was annoying. _**"Stop thinking about him. You know its only causing you pain. We will bring him back to the village someday but until that day you need to move on." **_Inner suggested _I know Inner but I can't just move on. I really loved him and he still left. __**"I'm you, remember? I still love him too but we can't get stronger without making some sacrifices. Look, we are in front of the hospital. Let's just focus on helping our patients now" **_said Inner.

As she started walking through the doors of the hospital, an ANBU member appeared.

"Sakura Haruno you must report to the Hokage immediately."

She nodded as they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. _Oh well, better go before she gets mad. _She teleported in a burst of cherry blossoms.

When she appeared in front of Tsunade, the hokage seemed very serious. _I wonder what she called me here for._

"You called, Shishu"

"Sakura Haruno I have a mission for you. It is a simple B rank. You have to transfer a scroll from here to lightning country. You should have no problems except a few rouge nin. Nothing you can't handle. Do you accept this mission?"

_It seems easy enough. Just a basic delivery with a few rouges. _"Yes shishu."

Tsunade (hokage) smiled. "Good though I must warn you. Akatsuki have been spotted in this area but are always lost. Please be careful."

_Akatsuki? I could use this as a chance to get information on Itachi which could lead me to Sasuke. I could bring him home. For Naruto. _"I will shishu."

"Good, this is going to be a solo mission since we are short on ANBU and jonin. You will leave in an hour. Pack light and good luck."

_Finally, something to get my mind off a certain someone. I have to go pack._

"Where are we going?"

"Shut up, Suigetsu! I'm sure Sasuke-kun knows where he is going! Isn't that right Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked while looking at him lustfully.

"Hn." _Why won't they just shut up?_

"You do know we are getting close to Konoha right, Sasuke-san?" asked Juugo.

"Hn." _Konoha. I wonder how _they_ are doing._

Sakura was sitting on _that_ bench staring at the gates leading out of the village. _Sigh. Why did you have to leave us? We needed you, we still need you. I'm going to get you back this time. No matter what. Shishu I'm sorry, but this is one journey I need to make on my own. Please forgive me, Naruto._

With that she walked out of the gates and never looked back. She was going to gather information on the Akatsuki and bring Sasuke home, once and for all.


	2. Meeting Team Hebi

AN: Typically im going to update once a week but here is a little extra chapter for you!

R&R!

Chapter 2: Meeting

(Sakura POV)

It's been 3 days since I decided to go on my own mission. It's turning out to be a bad idea. I've followed many leads but they all turn out to be nothing. I'm supposed to be back in the village in 3 days, though im determined to find Sasuke and bring him back to the village.

It was getting late so I decided to make camp by the next river I saw. I had just found a spot when I sensed 4 chakras. One of them was familiar. I decided I was too exhausted from running to fight so I hid in a nearby tree masking my chakra perfectly, a trick I learned from shishu. That's when I saw HIM.

HE came out from behind a bush with 2 other guys and a girl. One of the guys looked like a shark and had a large sword that I immediately recognized. _Isn't that Zabusas sword?_ The other guy was big and looked really nice talking to his birds but then I saw it. _He has a curse mark. _I would have to tell tsunade that I found another person with a curse mark. The girl looked like a slut. She had red hair and glasses. She was hanging off Sasuke's arm like a fan girl. I immediately hated her.

"Sasuke, I think this is a good spot to stay for the night, we can't keep up this pace all night, and we need to rest," said the shark-like one with the sword.

"I agree with Suigetsu" said the big one. _Hmmm so his name is Suigetsu._

"I could keep going Sasuke-kun if you carry me" the girl said flirtatiously.

"Of course you would Karin" Suigetsu stated. _So the girls name is Karin. How slutty. (_AN: NO OFFENSE TO ALL THE KARINS OUT THERE I WAS JUST TRYING TO SHOW HOW SAKURA DISLIKES KARIN)

"Hn. We will stay here for the night."

I decided when they all went to sleep I would surprise them and hopefully kill at least the girl and maybe the guys before I fight Sasuke to bring him back.

Suigetsu and Karin pitched the tents while Sasuke went to get food and the big one went to get wood.

**Sasuke's chakra disappeared! **Inner shouted. I quickly looked around trying to find him when I felt someone behind me.

"You can't sit here forever…Sakura" Sasuke whispered in my ear.

I quickly took out a kunai and whirled around but I was too slow. Sasuke had already taken out a kunai and held it up to my neck. By this time Suigetsu, Karin and the big guy (AN: I don't know what else to call him, Sakura doesn't know his name yet) had gathered around.

"What are you doing spying on me? Where is the rest of your team?" Sasuke commanded.

"I don't have a team" I shot back.

He seemed surprised for a second before saying, "So you were too weak to defend your team and now they are dead, pathetic." _So he still thinks im weak, huh. _**Well don't just sit there! Show him how strong we've gotten since he left! **Inner suggested.

I grew angry really quickly so I gathered chakra to my leg and kicked. It was enough to get him off me where I got in a fighting position and said, "Im not weak. And for your information, this was a solo mission."

Before I knew what was coming Suigetsu came at me and I didn't have enough time to fully defend myself which caused me to get stabbed in the arm. I reached up with my other arm and healed the wound. That caused Sasuke to stop the attacks for a moment. Though it didn't last long because he suddenly lunged at me while taking out his sword. I was able to dodge for the most part which resulted in me not getting stabbed in the stomach but I did get a large cut on my side. I quickly healed that with what little chakra I had left.

"Are you going to kill me or not" I hissed at them.

"I will!" the one named Karin said as she lunged at me.

She was not as skilled as the other 3 so I easily pushed her aside and with one punch I managed to knock her out.

"Wow! You're amazing!" said Suigetsu.

I couldn't help myself so I smirked. "That's what you get for training under the fifth hokage."

I could see the shock on their faces. I decided that if I joined I would most likely gain some trust then I could attack when they least expect it and bring Sasuke home. I knew just how to get on the team.

"That's also what got the akatsuki interested in me." I said matter-of-factly.

Next thing I knew, I was up against a tree held there by Sasuke.

"What do you know about HIM" he asked.

"I know way more than you need to know" I mumbled sadly. I was shocked when I saw confusion, anger, and a little bit of regret in his eyes but it was only for a second.

"You have a choice. You can either join this team or I will kill you."

AN: That was the second chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger but I didn't want to get too far into the story. Please review!

The next chapter should be up Saturday and from that day on the updates will be every week on Saturday.

Thank you!

Press that blue button right below that says Leave a review!


	3. The Past and Confessions?

AN: Sorry I didn't update last Saturday! My grandpa had a heart attack (no joke!) and I had to go visit him. As promised, new updates will be every Saturday starting today. Hope you enjoy Chapter 3!

Chapter 3: The Past and confessions?

I thought about my answer. I had to show them I wasn't afraid of death and that I was actually thinking about my fate. I finally decided to answer after two long minutes.

"Ok, Ill join the team" Then, out of nowhere, I was brought into a huge hug by Suigetsu. I just laughed and patted his back. _This guy sure seems happy of my choice. Maybe this team isn't all that bad. "_**Focus on your mission Sakura. This is not a time to be making friends. You remember what he did to you. His friends can't be much better," Inner reminded me.** I ended the hug and went back to my cold persona as soon as Inner finished her speech. _She is right, I have to focus. _

"You will be sharing a tent with me seeing that there is no other place for you." Sasuke said. _I guess that means Suigetsu and Karin will be sharing a tent since Juugo might freak out at any time._

"I can sleep on the ground. I do it all the time on solo missions since taking a tent would just slow me down even more."

"If you're going to be on this team you have to listen to me. You are sleeping in my tent and that's final" he commanded.

"But Sasuke-kun!" Karin whined. "You can share with me while that bitch over there can sleep with Suigetsu."

Sasuke glared at her which made her back off.

After having dinner and going through introductions (AN: SORRY IM TOO LAZY TO TYPE ALL THIS) I said I was tired and was going to bed. As soon as I get into the tent Sasuke follows and just stares at me.

"What do you want? Its kind of creepy you staring at me like that!"

"What happened between you and Itachi?"

I froze. No one had ever asked me that question before. Everyone would look like they wanted to ask it back in Konoha but I would just glare at them so they wouldn't.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I responded.

"Don't play games with me Sakura, just tell me."

"Fine! We had a ummm, thing a few months ago."

Sasuke started glaring at the tent door.

"What do you mean you had a thing?" Sasuke bit out in between his glaring.

"We had dated for 5 months when I was captured by the Akatsuki. Itachi helped me escape. He said that the base was no place for me." By this time, I was starting to tear up but Sasuke pulled me into a reassuring hug and told me to continue.

"He said he loved me and that he wanted me to go back to Konoha and live a happy life with someone else. He said that we probably wouldn't meet again and that this was goodbye." By this point I was sobbing uncontrollably.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU LOVE SOMEONE AND THEN ASK THEM TO FORGET ABOUT YOU AND MOVE ON TO BE WITH SOMEONE ELSE?"

Sasuke just held me and rocked me back and forth. I kept repeating sorry over and over again. He said it was ok and he forgave m and that his brother was a selfish bastard that doesn't deserve me. I cried harder.

"Sakura" he paused. I looked up at him waiting for him to continue. "Do you know why I said Thank you the night I left?"

I thought about it for a minute before shaking my head.

"I said it because… Because you were always there for me when no one else was. You still loved me after I rejected you all those times."

"Sakura… I love you Sakura."

I started crying again and Sasuke rocked me back and forth saying I love you over and over again and he even started crying with me.

"I love you too, Sasuke. Always have, always will."

He kissed me with so much passion and love that I quickly gave in and kissed him back with equal fervor. I pulled away, out of breathe.

Sasuke laid down, pulling me with him and crushed me against his chest so my back was against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and said I love you to which I responded before falling into a deep sleep.

AN: I know that was really bad. I had a long day and tried my hardest to get this finished tonight for you guys so please R&R! The next chapter will be better and it is called The Meeting. Will Sakura finally see Itachi again after these past few months? How will Sasuke react?


	4. Sadness and Meetings

AN: I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! My summer was super packed! The beginning of school was a little rough grade wise so I had to focus on studying! But I am back to finish this story and maybe include a few one-shots as an apology! Sorry again! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 4: The Meeting

(Sasuke's POV)

After Sakura fell asleep, I couldn't help but be pissed at my brother. How dare he do that to her, after all she's been through. I heard from a contact of mine that my old sensei died by the hands of the Akatsuki. I worked harder to find the Akatsuki. I didn't know which member killed him. But I will find out.

As I look down at my sleeping blossom, I can't help but feel at peace. The first time in a long time I've ever felt like this. I knew then that I would do anything I can to protect her.

(Sakura's POV)

When I woke up in the morning, I saw that Sasuke was still sleeping. By the bags under his eyes, I could tell that he hasn't slept very long. As I wiggle around, trying to get out of his grip, a thought comes to me. _Does he really love me? __**You did just tell him that you had a relationship with Itachi. He could be trying to get you to trust him so you will tell him all about the Akatsuki's whereabouts. **__Your right. _I started struggling even more; I needed to get out of here. Of course, at that moment Sasuke chose to wake up. I quickly put on my cold persona.

"Let go of me, Sasuke" I said coldly, trying to hold back the feeling of just hanging on to him for dear life.

He just stared at me, looking confused.

"What's wrong, Sakura"

"Nothing, don't think I don't know that this is just a plan to get me to tell you about the Akatsuki. You never cared before, why would you now. Now let go of me"

"Sakura…" He looked shocked, but I knew it was just an act. But still, it was getting harder to fight off my emotions. I found that floor interesting to look at.

"Sakura look at me." I didn't. That's when he forced my face up to look at him. I started tearing up. I wouldn't cry in front of him now. Not now, after all this time. I would not look weak in front of him.

"Sakura, I wasn't joking last night. I love you Sakura. I love you my blossom. Please believe me."

I could hold it anymore. The tears came flowing out of my eyes. I was crumbling in from of the guy I said I would never crumble in front of again. He pulled me into a hug and just let me get it all off my chest. This was something I wished Itachi would let me do. Whenever I cried while with the Akatsuki, he would tell me to stop being a baby. This made me cry harder.

(Sasuke's POV)

I was shocked.

How can she still think I don't love her after all I did last night? I guess I deserved it for all the things I've done to her in the past few years.

"Sakura…"

I saw that she was looking at the ground as if it was actually interesting.

"Sakura look at me."

She refused, so I grabbed her face and forcefully brought it up to look at me.

"Sakura, I wasn't joking last night. I love you Sakura. I love you my blossom. Please believe me." I was actually begging. I don't know what I would do without her. I needed her to believe me. Suddenly she was breaking down. I grabbed her and held her close, whispering sweet nonsense into her ear. I wouldn't let her go. Not when I finally have her. She eventually calmed down.

"I'm sorry. I don't blame you if you call me weak or a baby" I noticed her voice cracked on baby.

"I would never."

"But you did when we were younger. Why would it change now?" _She really believed I hated her_ _when we were younger? _

"I never hated you blossom. I just called you annoying because you were always on my mind. It became harder to focus on killing my brother. I thought that if you left me alone, I would grow to forget you and you would find someone else, even if _**I**_ never would."

She was silent.

"Now come on, I can hear the others waking up. We have to move if we are going to find the Akatsuki, so you and I can go home." I knew I shocked her when her eyes went wide.

"You're really coming back with me?"

"Hn." All of a sudden she flew into my arms again and nearly crushed me to death.

"Hn. Lets go."

(Sakura POV)

When we stepped out of the tent we heard Suigetsu and Karin arguing.

"SUIGETSU! YOU ATE ALL OUR FRIKKEN FISH. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU. I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

She noticed that we were up and she immediately went to Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUNNN. How did you sleep? Did that bitch try anything? Ill kill her for you if she did."

I've had enough. _Time to beat some sense into this bitch._

"As if you could kill me." _**Cha eat that bitch. Let me out and ill kill her for you. **_

She charged at me so I got into a defensive crouch when Sasuke appeared in front of me, sending Karin into a tree.

"Hn" he wrapped his arms around my waist "Don't touch her. Or ill kill you myself."

I could feel myself blushing but I couldn't help but smirk at Karin.

"But… but Sasuke-kunnn! You love me remember!"

"Hn. I love Sakura."

I suddenly had an uneasy feeling and I could tell everyone felt it too. Everyone went silent, even Karin for once. When they got closer I recognized them as Itachi and Kisame. I grew sad and angry at the same time. I could tell Sasuke knew Itachi was one of them. He instantly had a dark aura around him. They spotted us and changed direction coming straight at us.

I grew angry that Kisame even dare come near me after I had vowed to kill him for killing my sensei. I could sense Sasuke looking at me and I quietly whispered "Kisame. Kaka-sensei's killer."

Sasuke's aura just got a lot darker.

Suddenly two figures appeared.

"Why if it isn't my little brother."

AN: Sorry for the OOC. I didn't know how else to write this chapter. I tried to make it longer. It is about a page longer and I've already started chapter 5 so that should be out by tomorrow. Sorry for the hiatus. Please R&R!


	5. Confrontation & Decisions

AN: I'm trying to make my chapters longer and shorter update dates so I can make up for my long hiatus. Here is the confrontation. R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sadly. If I did then Sasuke and Sakura would be together.

"Itachi." Sasuke growled. "I've been waiting for a moment to kill you."

Itachi then surveyed the rest of the group and his eyes ended on mine. He looked down at Sasuke's arms around my waist that Sasuke had forgotten to remove. I quickly removed myself from his grasp.

"Sakura." Itachi whispered. I couldn't help but feel a pang in my heart when he said my name. He sounded so sad. But I knew it was just an act. Sasuke must have noticed too because he took me back in his arms and growled at Itachi.

"Why if it isn't pinky"

"Kisame." I growled.

"Now, now, there is no need to get upset. I did you a favor. You and I both know that sensei of yours didn't care about your progress."

"He was like a father to me, bastard."

I looked around and noticed that Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin were stuck in a genjutsu. I was about to go release them when I was whipped to my left. When I looked up I noticed that I wasn't in Sasuke's arms anymore, I was in Itachi's arms. Sasuke was being held back by Kisame and looked ready to kill someone.

"Let her go you bastard!" I could see Sasuke was struggling his hardest but Kisame just wouldn't let go.

I was about to attack Itachi when I heard him speak. He was whispering right next to my ear. I knew no one else could hear what he was saying.

"If you don't come with us, I will kill everyone here, including my brother who you seem to love so much."

I slumped over defeated. I didn't want to go, but I knew I had to, to save these people that over the course of one day became my friends. I had to save Sasuke. His safety was most important to me. As much as I hate to say this, he wouldn't last in a fight with Itachi. I don't know if he ever will while Itachi can still see.

Sasuke was still yelling at Itachi to let me go. I had to stop this or I would change my mind.

"Sasuke stop." I could see the shock and confusion in his features but this only made him more furious.

"Damn it bastard, what did you say to her!"

"Why I only said that I loved her and that I wanted her back, and she accepted all on her own. I guess she doesn't really love you little brother." _Liar.__** How dare he say that we don't love him, bastard. We should just kill him right now! **__We can't. This is for Sasuke. This might make him strong enough to beat Itachi. This could be the proper motivation._

"Sakura, what are you doing? Don't agree to go with him. Please, you know we need you here. Please."

I felt Itachi squeeze my arm hard. I know what I needed to do.

"I'm sorry Uchiha. But I don't love you. I only love Itachi. He is the only one who cares about me. I was using you to make him jealous." _Time for the finishing blow._ "You will never be strong enough to beat him. The day you beat him, is the day I will rethink my decision." I said with the hope that he got the message. But by the hurt on his face, I don't think he got the hidden meaning. I hate seeing him so hurt. I couldn't take much more of this.

"Let's go Ita-chan. I can't stand these people anymore."

"As you wish, Sakura-hime (AN: Princess)"

As we left I took one look over my shoulder. I saw Kisame release Sasuke and as soon as he did, Sasuke fell to the ground. His face held so much pain. I silently started to cry. I didn't want him to see my tears so I quickly turned as soon as he looked at me. I hoped I was doing the right thing.

(Sasuke's POV)

"I'm sorry Uchiha. But I don't love you. I only love Itachi. He is the only one who cares about me. I was using you to make him jealous."

As soon as I heard those words. My world ended. I felt so much pain. _Was it really all an act? I loved her so much, and she was just using me?_

"You will never be strong enough to beat him. The day you beat him, is the day I will rethink my decision."

I barely even heard that statement. I was in so much pain. I didn't think I could ever be in this much pain since the Uchiha Massacre. I was wrong.

She said she wanted to leave and she turned and left with my brother. I felt a surge of anger when I heard my brother say her nickname. When Kisame let go, I slumped to the ground. When I looked up Sakura quickly looked away. _Was that tears I saw?_

I knew then and there that I would go to the end of the earth to save her. I couldn't let my emotions get in the way. I had to get stronger. I had to beat Itachi.

AN: I think this chapter was one of my best chapters yet. Please R&R. I will try to update this story again next week. I'm working on another two one-shots to publish today. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Hard Times

AN: Sorry for the wait! I am a huge procrastinator 3333

Ill try to have regular updates! Promise!

I just realized that the line breaks aren't working. Ill just put (line break) from now on. Sorry!

P.S. This chapter is going to be a short filler before the action comes back in.

(Line Break )

(Sakura's POV)

I walked away quickly, just wanting to get out of there. I knew I hurt him. I knew that he had trouble letting people in, and I know he hates his brother more than anything in the entire world. I hope he forgives me after all I've done.

We've been running for around 2 hours now. I don't feel Sasuke's chakra anywhere. _**Maybe you hurt him too much. You could have broken him. I'm not sure if he will come back or forgive us anymore. **_Inner was right, and that made it even more impossible to stop crying. I haven't stopped crying even though I would have thought I'd have run out of tears by now. Kisame keeps looking over his shoulder at me. _**He must think were crazy. **__Probably, he hasn't even teased us at all this whole trip. _Itachi looks as cold as ever, but I can see a slight glimmer of sadness in his eyes. I can't trust anything I see right now. I'm a wreck.

We arrived at the familiar base about an hour later. When I walked in, I saw the entire Akatsuki sitting around a table. They were serious as soon as they saw me. I avoided all eye contact and just walked to the room I knew they kept for me.

Believe it or not, I was loved by almost all the Akatsuki. Well, all except Hidan. Hidan still wants to kill me and is completely pissed that I killed Sasori. I guess Sasori was the one to get people for Hidan to sacrifice to Jashin. I didn't care about all the looks they were giving me. Some of happiness, some of nervousness (almost all of the Akatsuki have seen my super strength), and some of pure sadness (Konan). Before I shut my door, I looked back to see Konan with her head around the corner. It almost felt as if she knew what had happened. I just gave her a sad, encouraging smile and shut myself of from the

world.

I laid there for hours on end, but finally sleep consumed me. As I welcomed the darkness, I only had one thought. _I love you Sasuke._

(Line Break )

(Sasuke's POV)

As soon as she left my vision I knew I had to find her. I knew it was pointless to start right away because it would be getting dark soon and I can feel Itachi's genjutsu around the field we were in. It would take me a good hour to dispel it and a lot of chakra.

I started right away on dispelling the genjutsu. I could sense my team sending me weird looks. I just glared at them and told them to collect more wood and cook dinner. I just wanted them gone.

About 45 minutes later, I finally dispelled the jutsu. As expected, I was nearly out of chakra. I quickly ate my dinner and went inside our tent. Well, now it's _my_ tent. The sleeping bag we were using still smelled like her. I laid down on the side Sakura slept on the night before and fell asleep quickly due to chakra exhaustion. I had one last thought before being consumed by darkness. _I love you Sakura._

(Line Break )

AN: Again sorry for the short chapter. It was just a filler. I'm getting my beta reader to edit it so I might take the chapter down for a few hours to fix what I have to. But I will put it right back up as soon as the edits are made. Please enjoy!

R&R always makes me write chapters faster!


End file.
